Seeing Through New Eyes
by RavenEmpressOfAzarath
Summary: When the Titans are just regular highschool students they will meet a new dark teen. RobxRae! TerraxBB! My first fic. P.S. I stink at sumarys!
1. To Dream A Stranger

Seeing Though New Eyes

Chapter 1. To dream a Stranger

Richard Grayson better known as Robin lay in his bed in side his apartment. He shared it with two of his friends and classmates Garfield and Vic. Vic was a junior and Robin and Garfield were sophomores. As he dozed off to sleep he had a dream. Flashes of pictures appearing on the walls of a dark hallway, that appeared to have no end. He saw some memories of him, Garfield, Vic, and their friends that lived across the hall. Robin smiled but that faded when he started seeing not so happy pictures. Bad memories. But then he saw a girl with short violet hair. A small smile making its way across her face. Robin stopped to get a better look at the girl but the picture faded. He didn't recognize the girl. " Wait…" mumbled Robin hoping it would bring the picture back.

Then Robin woke up with only one thought in his head _' Who was she?' _Normally Robin wouldn't have paid attention to a random person he saw in his dream but he couldn't get her out of his head. She seemed so happy. Her eyes gleamed a beautiful purplish-blue. Robin rolled over to try to go back to sleep. It was 5:30 and he didn't have to be up for another hour. Robin tossed and turned, but no matter what he couldn't sleep.

' _Maybe I'll just get an early start.' _Thought Robin getting out of bed and heading for the shower. He go out and put on some jeans and a red t-shirt. He went into the bathroom to spike his hair. Everyone said he added way too much hair gel but he thought it was just enough. He brushed his teeth and went back into his room._ ' Great another year at Bay City High.' _Thought Robin before being interrupted by his alarm clock. _' I'm supposed to be just waking up. What do I do now?' _Only one thought popped into his head._ ' Breakfast!' _He dashed down the hall and ran into the living room passing into the kitchen.

" Hey Rob!" said a cheery voice.

" Hi Vic." Said Robin. " Why are you up so early?" asked Robin.

" I was exited about the first day of school, but mainly to make WAFFLES!" said Vic. " Now do you want bacon, eggs, or both with your waffles?" asked Vic

" Both sounds good. Thanks!" said Robin taking a seat at the counter. " So how long to you think it will take to get Garfield up?" asked Robin.

" Well his alarm should have gone off 15 minutes ago. Will you go drag him out of bed while I make breakfast?" asked Vic.

" Sure." Said Robin getting out of his chair and exiting the room. He walked down the hall to the very last door.

Robin flung open Garfield's door.

" Rise and shine!" yelled Robin. Garfield just went further into his covers. _' Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way.' _Thought Robin sneaking over toward Garfield's bed and when he wasn't expecting it Robin yanked his blankets away and through them on the floor.

" Robin give me my covers back!" demanded Garfield in a sleepy voice. " Nope get up! We have to leave at 7:00 today because we have to get out class stuff remember?" asked Robin.

" Ahhhh!" said Garfield jumping out of bed. " That only gives me 15 minutes to get ready." Said Garfield running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, a few seconds later you could see steam coming out from under the door. Robin just smiled. This was everyday for the next 9 months.

Robin entered the Kitchen and Vic said,

" Come on Rob eat up we only have 10 minutes left." Said Vic shoving more waffles inside his mouth followed by a ton of Bacon. Robin sat down and quickly finished his meal. Just as he did Garfield came running in. He grabbed a waffle and then went to find his backpack that had spilled everything yesterday and he was just too lazy to pick it up.

" Hurry up Garfield we leave in 2 minutes!" reminded Vic grabbing his backpack as well.

" I'll see you there." Said Robin walking out into the Garage. The grabbed his helmet and jumped on his motorcycle. The engine roared to life as he bolted out of the garage. After a few minutes he pulled into the school parking lot, putting his kickstand down and securing his helmet. Robin walked into the main hallway to be meted by Kori and Terra his friends that lived in the apartment across from them.

" Hi Robin." Said Terra

" Hi Terra. Hi Kori." Replied Robin.

" Oh friend Robin have you heard of the new student that will be moving in with Terra and I?" asked Kori.

" No. So you guys have a new roommate. Have you met her yet?" asked Robin.

" No," replied Terra. " We don't even know her name. When we went to pick up our schedules Principal Richards said that we would have a new roommate."

" Oh write my schedule I forgot. I have o go pick it up. See you guys later." Said Robin hurrying off to the main office. He ran pass some kids that Robin didn't recognize therefore thought they were new kids. _'Its funny,'_ thought Robin _' any one of these new kids could end up living across the hall.' _He walked into the office, and went up to the front desk. " Richard Gayson." Said Robin then he was handed a folder. He took it and turned to leave when a girl came in. She had short violet hair and was wearing black cargo pants and a black t-shirt that says ' Everyday I think people can't get any stupider, Everyday I am proven horribly wrong.' Robin recognized her but he just couldn't place her. She didn't go to his school last year that's for sure.

" Raven Roth." Said he girl as she was handed her packet. She turned to leave. Robin still sat there staring at her and blocking the exit. " Um… excuse me, but can you move?" asked the Raven. At that Robin snapped back to reality.

" Oh… yeah…sure…sorry about that." He stumbled on his words as he stepped to the side to let the girl through. Robin walked out of the office to be greeted by his friends.

" Hey Rob!" said Vic.

" What's your schedule?" asked Garfield taking out his. Him and Robin quickly compared. They had six out of eight of their classes together. They knew they didn't have any classes with Vic except lunch because he was a grade ahead of them.

" Oh did you guys talk to Kori and Terra?" asked Robin.

" No, why?" asked Garfield automatically perking up at the mention of Terra.

" Apparently they are getting a new roommate." Said Robin. " But they don't even know her name."

Even know her name."

" Got to go. See you guys later!"

Said Vic over his shoulder as he ran down the hall trying to get through the mob of students. Robin and Garfield nodded and headed off in the other direction toward their first class- History. He entered the class and Garfield at immediately went over and took the seat next to Terra. Robin decided to sit in the back row. As the teacher began to speak a girl walked into the class. Not just any girl, the girl Robin saw in the office.

" Take a seat Raven." Said the teacher. Raven went straight to the back row and sat next to Robin. _' Where have I seen her?'_ thought Robin again. It was driving him crazy.

Raven was bored as heck. She looked around the classroom and then adverted her gaze over to Robin. _' Wait…'_ thought Raven. _'Isn't that the same guy I saw in the office?' _But there was nothing she could do about it now. So she turned her gaze back over to the teacher who was babbling on and on about something. Raven siged. This was going to be a long year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE review! Remember this is my first fic so go easy. Do **NOT **flame my pairings!


	2. Lunch!

Chapter 2. Lunch!

Robin sat down at the table with Garfield on one side or him and Vic on the other.

" So Terra have you guys heard anything about your mysterious new roommate?" asked Robin.

" No." said Terra in a disappointed voice.

" I wish to meet our new friend." Said Kori. Robin thought of the girl that he saw in the office, and decided to ask about her. " Um… have you guys heard anything about a new girl named…" Robin trailed off as the others looked at him waiting to finished. _' What was her name!'_ thought Robin " R…ra…Raven! Raven Roth!"

" No, sorry." Said Terra taking a big bite of her apple.

" Sorry man it doesn't ring a bell." Said Vic.

" Why do you want to know anyway?" asked Garfield.

" I thin I know of the girl whom witch you speak." Said Kori.

"Really?" asked Robin.

" Yes I believe she is in my science class. She was the first one to complete the project." Explained Kori.

" I ask again. Why do you care?" said Garfield.

" I bumped into her in the office and ended up sitting next to her in history. I knew she wasn't here last year, but I thought I recognized her. I didn't know if anyone else had." Said Robin. There was a silence before Garfield blurted out.

" I just remembered! I had the weirdest dream last night! Does anyone want to here it?" Then it hit Robin. Hid dream! The girl in his dream. How could Raven be in his dream if he just met her today? No one would ever know the answer to that question. Robin looked around to see if he could find raven and sure enough she was a few tables over talking to Jake (Red X). '_I guess she sat down there because Jake is dark just as Raven appears to be. She was probably looking for someone that she had something in common with, but still, Jake? He was a royal ass! She would just have to figure it out the hard way.'_

" Uh… Robin?" said Vic.

" What?" said Robin turning around to find everyone staring at him.

" Dude what were you looking at?" asked Garfield.

" man were you looking at Jake?" asked Vic. " I know you guys have this rivalry thing going on, but let it go!"

" Maybe he wasn't looking at Jake, but who's with him." Said Terra with a mischievous grin on her face. Suddenly everyone's attention turned toward Raven.

" Who is that?" asked Garfield.

" I believe that is the girl, Raven that Robin was referring to earlier." Said Kori. Then they noticed that Raven stood up grabbed her black messenger bag and left the cafeteria.

" Wonder where she's going?" said Vic.

" Yeah…" mumbled Robin before turning back to his friends to start another conversation.

Username: RavenEmpressOfAzarath

Password: dream


	3. Where Minds Meet

**Just to clear some stuff up I did not mean to put my password there. It was an accident! I would also like to thank all of my reviewers. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. Where Minds Meet

Robin walked outside.

" See you guys at home!" said Robin heading toward the parking lot. On his way there he started to pass a big tree when he realized someone was sitting in it. Not just anyone, Raven.

" Hi!" said Robin looking up at her. She looking down.

" Hi." She said in a calm voice.

" Mind if I join you?" asked Robin. Raven was quite. Robin decided to climb up the tree. He sat on the branch opposite of Raven. " why are you sitting up here?" asked Robin leaning against another branch.

" I like to sit in trees. They're my favorite place to be." Said Raven

" Cool. I like trees too. Your new here right?"

" Yeah." Said Raven.

" Where did you used to live?" asked Robin

" We traveled a lot. Before I was here I lived in Japan for a year."

" Wow! That's really cool."

" Yeah it was." Said Raven her voice very soft.

" So how did you end up here?" asked Robin

" It that any of your business?" shot Raven in a harsher tone. _' Crap!'_ thought Robin. _' I didn't mean to offend her.' _

" Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Said Robin.

" Its okay." said Raven going back to her soft voice. Robin decided to change the subject.

" So why don't you want to go back to your apartment?"

" I'm afraid to meet my new roommates. I'm not a very social person." Asid Raven.

" Well I know most of the kids that you would probably be boarding with so why don't you tell me what building and room your in." said Robin trying to help. Raven smirked.

" Okay." Said Raven. " I am in the Franklin building room 67." Said Raven looking at a piece of paper she had pulled out of her backpack. Robin looked shocked.

"Really?" asked Robin. " That's the room right across from me. Kori and Terra live there. " said Robin in an exited voice.

" Small world." Said Raven. "Can you tell me a little about them?" asked Raven.

" Yeah." Said Robin trying to think of the right words to sum up Terra and Kori. " Kori is very happy and friendly. She will automatically give you a gigantic hug and ask to be your friend." Robin took a deep breath trying to push out of his head the first time he met Kori. " Terra is nice. She likes to play pranks with Garfield and hang out. If your nice to her she'll be nice to you. I'm warning you know she does have a bad side." Said robin reflecting on what he had just said, making sure it had come out right.

" Sounds like fun." Said Raven sarcastically. Robin smiled.

" Come on. I'll go with you to meet them." Said Robin.

" Yeah that makes me feel a lot better." Said Raven. Robin ignored her. " How did you get to school?" asked robin.

" I walked."

" Do you want a ride home?" he asked hopefully.

" Hmm… let me think. I just me you and barely know you. Sure what the hell." Said Raven.

" Alright follow me." Said Robin climbing down the tree. Raven followed him across the parking lot and too his bike.

" Nice motorcycle!" said Raven.

" Ever rode one?" asked robin.

" Yeah. I need transportation and my dad said he would by me a car or a motorcycle. So far I'm leaning toward motorcycle. " Said Raven. Robin handed Raven a spare helmet and jumped on. Raven just stood there.

" Are you sure this is safe?" asked Raven having second thoughts.

" Yes. Now get on." Said robin. Raven sighed.

" If I die I'm coming back and haunting you!" said Raven hopping on the seat behind Robin. Robin smirked at her remark.

" Hold on to me or your going to go flying off the end." Raven looked at the end of the bike.

" Falling off doesn't sound that bad." Said Raven sarcastically.

" Haha, but when you end up in the hospital its your fault." The engine roared to life and Raven quickly grabbed Robin's waist in a desperate attempt not to fall off.

It only took a few minutes to get to the apartment building. Robin parked his motorcycle in the garage and they both hopped off.

" Have fun?" asked Robin.

" Yes actually. Now I am sure I'm getting a motorcycle." Said Raven. _' This is the happiest I've seen her all day.' _ThoughtRobin.

" Well ready to go meet your roommates?" asked robin heading for the door. Raven followed Robin through the twisty hallways and up a flight of stairs.

" This is my apartment." Said Robin pointing to a blue door with the number 68 painted on it. " And here is yours." He said pointing to the one directly across from it.

" Ready?" Raven nodded her head and knocked on the door. Kori answered.

" Hello?" said Kori confused to see someone she didn't know at her door. Then she remembered her new roommate. Before Raven could say anything Kori said " Are you opur new roommate?"

" Yeah." Said Raven. At the moment the word left her lips Kori embraced her in a big hug.

" Welcome new comer! I am Kori would you like to be my friend?" asked Kori hopefully.

" Sure… but first you have to let me breathe." Said Raven gasping for air as Kori released her grip.

" My name is Raven." Said Raven thinking she should introduce herself. Then Kori remembered their lunch conversation and was about to say something about robin when she realized he was right there.

" Oh Robin. I did not see you there. " said Kori.

" Did my stuff already get here?" interrupted Raven.

" Yes it did. Terra and I put it in your room. Come in and let me introduce you to Terra." Said Kori.

" Okay." Said Raven. " Thanks for the ride home Robin." Before Kori could shut the door Robin said,

" Oh Kori once you guys are acquainted come over so Raven can meet Vic and Garfield." Kori nodded and shut the door.

Terra was on the couch when Kori walked in with Raven. " Um… Terra? I would like to introduce you to our new roommate." Said Kori cheerfully. Terra jumped up and said,

" Hi I'm Terra. Nice to meet you."

" You too." Said Raven.

" Kori do you want to give Raven the tour or should I?" asked terra.

" I will." Said Kori grabbing Raven's wrist and dragging her down the hall. Once they had left Terra pulled out her cell phone and texted Garfield. _' Hey Garfield! Guess what? My roommate came. She is that girl that Robin couldn't shut up about.' _Wrote Terra. Then she got a reply. _' Yeah I know. Robin told us. How much would you bet that they like each other?' __' There's not enough money in the world to bet that high!'_ Replied Terra.

Back with Kori and Raven, Kori was showing Raven the bedrooms.

" Here is my room." Said Kori opening the door the reveal a very pink and purple, fluffy room. " This is Terra's room." She said opening the door across the hall. Terra's room was red and really messy. It was covered in notebooks, papers, blankets, pictures and anything else you could think of. Raven nodded. " And this is your room." Said Kori opening the door to a blue room.

" Its perfect!" said Raven.

" Yay!" exclaimed Kori. " Now all I have to show you is the kitchen and the bathroom, and then robin wanted us to go over so you can meet Vic and Garfield."

" Okay." Said Raven.

After the rest of the tour they rounded up Terra and went across the hall. Terra knocked on the door and robin answered.

" Great you guys are here!" said Robin. " Come on in." They walked in and Vic and Garfield paused their video game and turned toward the door. Robin took Raven's wrist.

" Guys this is Raven. She is Kori and Terra's new roommate. " Said Robin introducing her.

" Hi." Said Raven nervously.

" Raven, this is Vic." Said Robin pointing to Vic. " And this is Garfield." He said pointing to him as well.

" Nice to meet you, Raven! Said Vic. " Well come on in and make yourself at home." Garfield and Vic resumed their game and Kori went over to cheer them on. Terra went into the kitchen to get some food. Raven sat down on the couch and Robin sat next to her.


	4. Breaking Down

Chapter 4. Breaking Down 

Suddenly a voice was heard from the kitchen.

" I'm hungry and you guys have nothing to eat. What's for dinner?" asked Terra.

" Oh no." said Robin shaking his head.

" What?" asked Raven. But before Robin could answer everyone answered for him by breaking out into a fuss about what to eat for dinner.

" Chinese!" yelled Garfield.

" Steak House!" yelled Vic.

" Tofu!"

" Meat!" It went on like this for about 5 minutes before Raven stood up and yelled.

" Everyone just shut up! How about we get pizza. Garfield can get his tofu junk. Vic can get as much meat as he can eat and everyone can get what they want as well." Everyone was quite as if thinking it over before Robin said,

" That's a great idea!" everyone agreed so it was agreed.

" So Garfield, Terra, Kori, and me will go in my car."

" And Raven is going with me." Said Robin.

" Wait. I have to go on your bike again?" asked Raven.

"Yeah you said you had fun. Anyway if you really are going to get a motorcycle that you better get used to it." Explained Robin. Raven just shrugged in agreement.

" So we'll see you guys there." Said Terra as they walked out the door. Robin and Raven walked into the garage and Robin through Raven the extra helmet and grabbed his own. They both hopped on and Robin said,

" Are you going to decide to hold on this time of wait till you almost fall off to decide I was right?" asked Robin in a taunting voice. Raven grabbed Robin's waist and pinched him really hard. " Ow!" said Robin. Raven smirked.

They sped out of the garage. They were both silent as they speeded down the road. It was driving Robin crazy so he said, " So Raven what kind of motorcycle do you plan on getting?"

" I don't know." Replied Raven. " But I do know I want it to be black or Blue. By the way I've been meaning to point out that your is a very obnoxious red."

" Thanks." Said Robin sarcastically. There was a silence again and Robin couldn't take it anymore so he turned his head a little to look at Raven and was about to say something when she yelled,

" Keep your eyes on the road you stupid idiot!" Robin quickly turned around because he was afraid that Raven was going to grab his head and do it for him. _' Note to self.'_ Thought Robin. _' Don't get on Raven's bad side!' _Yet another silence followed. Just to tick Raven off Robin tuned his head again and said,

" Please can you say something so it isn't so quite is driving me cr- " But that was all he could say before Raven yelled,

"Robin watch out!" Robin quickly turned his head back but not in time. They collided with the with a telephone poll. Robin flew off his bike. As he did his arm collided with the telephone poll and he screamed in pain as he hit the hard concrete. Raven fell in another direction tumbling a few times before finally stopping. Raven had cuts all over that were starting to bleed. Robin lay there motionless. He could move the pain in his arm was just too great. He tried to say something but no words would come out. Raven's arm hurt like hell! She had a long gash on her left arm from a nail on the sidewalk.

Suddenly she heard a voice. A group of people had stopped. One girl was on her cell phone.

" 911 emergency! We are on Main Street. There has been a motorcycle accident. Two high school kids." That was all raven listened to. One girl came over to her.

" If you can here me nod you head." Said the girl in a calm voice. Raven carefully moved her head back and forth. " She can hear me! How about the boy?"

" He's not responding." Said another voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then Raven remembered Robin. She wanted to yell something but didn't have the strength. Then she heard sirens. The blue and red lights flashing everywhere, but that was all she saw before everything went black.

Back at the pizza place the other 4 where sitting at their table.

" Where are they?" asked Garfield very annoyed.

" Yes I wish to know what is taking our friends so long too." Said Kori.

" I hope their okay. If Robin wrecked that stupid bike of his I am going to kill him! I've warned him about being careful on that thing!" said Vic.

" That is assuming they're not already dead." Exclaimed Terra. " At this rate we'll die before they get here." Everyone sat in silence coming up with their own ideas about what was taking Robin and Raven so long. Suddenly Vic's cell phone went off.

" Is it them!" asked Garfield exited. When Vic looked at the caller id his face filled with horror.

" No. It's the hospital." Everyone was astonished. They didn't really think that something had happened to them. Vic answered it.

" Hello?" asked Vic in a nervous voice.

" Hello. Is this Victor?"

" Yes."

" This is the Bay City Hospital. We are calling because we found an emergency number in Richard Grayson's wallet. Do you know him?"

" Yes he's my roommate. What happened?" demanded Vic. Once everyone heard his tone they new something bad must have happened.

" He was accompanied by a Raven Roth. Do you know her as well?"

" YES! Now tell me what happened to my friends!" yelled Vic gaining the attention of the other people in the pizza place.

" They were found on Main Street. They were in a motorcycle accident from hitting a telephone poll." Said the doctor. Vic dropped his cell phone a look of horror on his face. He couldn't move. " Hello? Hello?" came a muffled voice from the phone. Terra grabbed it. And said,

" We're on our way!"


	5. Waiting

Chapter 5. Waiting 

Raven's eyes fluttered open as she stared at the plain white ceiling above her. She tried to look around but when she moved her neck she let out a cry of pain. At the sound a nurse walked in.

" Miss Roth I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" asked the nurse in a calm voice.

" I feel like crap! What the hell happened!" demanded Raven. For a split second there was a shocked look on the nurse's face but then it disappeared to be replaced her calm features once again.

" You were in a motorcycle accident. Get some rest we will talk to you and Mr. Grayson later."

" Grayson?" said Raven. Then it hit her. " ROBIN!" yelled Raven. Her voice full of rage. The nurse was horrified.

" Um… Miss Roth?" Raven sighed.

" Sorry."

" Um… Would it be okay if I sent your friends in to see you? They've been waiting outside for quite some time," said the nurse slowly backing away nervously.

" Sure." Said Raven. At that the nurse exited the room as quick as she could and shut the door behind her. Heavily breathing she calmed herself and went to the waiting room.

" Hello." Said the nurse approaching Vic. Vic stood up.

" How's Raven?" he asked. He normally would have asked about Robin but they had already seen him a few hours ago.

" She's awake. You and your friends can go in now." Said the nurse. " But please don't yell this time." Vic nodded. He had yelled at Robin for getting hurt on that stupid bike of his. Vic had warned him countless times to be careful. And what does he do? He wrecks. Not only does he wreck, but he hurts the new girl. There new friend.

Vic motioned to the others and the all quietly filled into Raven's room.

" Hi Raven." They said in unison.

" Hi." Said Raven still a little dazed.

" How ya feel'n?" asked Vic.

" Like crap!" said Raven bluntly. The others were silent. They didn't know what to say.

" So.." said Terra. " Wanna here what happened to robin?"

" Will it make me feel better?" asked Raven.

" Heck yeah!" said Garfield. " I mean you didn't break anything." Hearing that Raven automatically perked up.

" He broke something?" she asked happily.

" Yeah he broke his left arm in 2 places. They thought you might have a minor fracture in your leg but they were wrong, just a sprain. You'll have to be on crutches for 2 weeks though." Vic went on telling Raven of all of there major bruises, cuts, brakes, and where they have stitches.

" So I have to be on crutches, I have stitches 3 inches down my arm and 5 stitches in my head, I will be sore for like a month and I have a ton of bruises. Sounds like vacation." Said Raven sarcastically.

" Yeah but robin has a broken arm, stitches in his forehead, arm, and back. He will be sore for a month like you, and also has a ton of bruising." Said Garfield.

" In other words you got the better end of the deal." Said Terra.

" You need your rest. Once we get your papers filled out we can take you guys home. And when we are there you guys can tell us how this happened." Said Vic. Raven nodded her head as everyone left saying good-bye.

With Robin:

Robin sat in his room his left arm covered in a red cast and hanging around his neck by a sling. He sat up in his bed examining his legs for more bruises and cuts. _' I hope Raven's okay.' _Was the only thought running through his head. _' This is all my fault. She warned me. This is all my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All MY fault….' _Thought Robin as he lay in bed trying to block out the horrible images of bad things that could of happened to Raven. He lay back down a slowly drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short. I wanted to update and didn't feel like waiting. Hope you liked it. PLEASE review. Thanks.


	6. Finally Home

Ch. 6 Finally Home

Raven entered her dorm. Leaning on her crutches as Terra and Kori did all they could to assist.

" Are you sure you are feeling better friend, Raven?" asked Kori in a worried voice.

" I'm fine Kori. I just want to go and relax." Said Raven limping off top her room on her crutches. Terra and Kori both took a seat on the couch.

" I hope she's really okay. Because she kind of strikes me as the person that would say they were okay no matter what." Said Terra.

" Yes she does. Do you think I should make her some soup?" asked Kori.

" Maybe later." Said Terra. " I really think she wants to be alone and rest. This couldn't of been an easy experience. Then it struck Terra. Was Raven going to be mad at Robin? They don't know what happened but he was the one driving. It might not of been his fault but what if it was? What if Robin just made one of his stupid mistakes that ended up worse than anything her has ever done?

" Um… Kori?"

" Yes Terra?"

" How do you think Raven and Robin will react together?" They both just sat there think and images flashing in their heads of the dight that could break out the next day.

With Robin, Vic, and Gar 

They walked through the door and Robin headed off in the direction of his room, but was stopped by Vic.

" Hold up man." Said Vic walking over to Robin. " You're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened." Robin turned around.

" I'm not in the mood Vic." Said Robin in a stern voice.

" Dude you can't just walk away. We need to straighten this out. What happened?" said Garfield. But Robin didn't even turn around. He just kept walking and slammed the door behind him when he got to his room. Vic walked over to the couch and sat down followed by Gar.

" I just wish I knew what was going on in his head." Said Vic.

" Yeah I just don't understand why he won't tell us anything."

" He's probably just tired. We'll get him to tell us tomorrow." Said Vic. Then they heard a gentle knock on the door. " Who is it?" asked Vic.

" Its Terra."

" Come in." said Vic. Terra slowly opened the door and slid in quickly shutting it behind her.

" Did Robin tell you what happened?" asked Terra taking a seat Garfield.

" No." said Vic disappointed. " We asked but he just stormed off to his room."

" Well raven wouldn't say a word either. But me and Kori were taking and started to wonder how they would react around each other?" Gar and Vic just looked at one another. They hadn't considered that.

" Well I don't think Raven would be that mad. I mean it was an accident right?" said Vic.

" Yeah but what if it was just one of Robin's stupid mistakes gone horribly wrong?' said Terra.

" No. It couldn't…" but Vic trailed off. " We have to figured out what happened. Where's Kori?"

" Trying to squeeze information out of Raven but she won't even open the door." Replied Terra. Suddenly they heard a yelled from Terra's apartment.

" OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT! Yelled Raven trying to get Kori out of her room. Kori ran out horrified by Raven's harsh commanding voice.

" I better go see what happened. " said Terra getting up and leaving. Right before she left Vic said,

" tell us if you find anything out." Terra nodded and left. She found Kori sitting at the kitchen table. Terra walked up and said,

" What happened?"

" I finally got into friend raven's room but she yelled at me and told me to get out."

" I think we should leave her alone. The boys haven't been able to get anything out of Robin either." Terra sighed and sat down. They were both thinking about the next day were at school Robin and Raven would be forced to see each other. The only thought running through their heads was _' What will happen?' _

Raven's p.o.v.

' _That good for nothing jerk! This is all his fault. My ribs hurt like hell and breathing is getting tough. He is so dead!'_ yelled Raven inside her head as she lay on her black sheets. Her leg propped up on a pillow as she lay on her bed. _' I told him to pay attention and he doesn't and we both end up in the hospital. If only he was hurt worse. I don't want him dead yet. That's my job. He will suffer. I can't believe he was so inconsiderate to put both at us at risk even after I warned him.'_ Raven sighed and looked at her arm wrapped in a white bandage covering the 3 inches of stitches.

Robin's p.o.v.

'_I can't believe I did this to myself. I can't believe I did this to Raven! She is going to kill me! I mean after all it is my fault, but I can't tell the others that. They would hate me for it. But they're going to find out sometime. I have to tell them. I don't she will. I wonder of she hates me. Who am I kidding? Of course she hates me! She's going to pummel me into the ground before I get a chance to apologies.' _Robin was lying on his back in his bed staring at his sealing while these thoughts ran through his head. _'All well, tomorrow I'll see her at school. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think._' Thought Robin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello readers! Sorry this chapter is so short again. I will make the next one longer I promise. I just wanted to update so you didn't think I was abandoning my story. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a little boring but in the next one I will have the confrontation between Robin and Raven. It should be interesting. PLEASE review. I hope you liked the story. Until next time,

-RavenEmpressOfAzarath


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7.Trouble 

It was 5:00 am and Robin was in his room pacing back and forth mentally preparing himself for meeting Raven in a few hours. They had most of the same classes he was going to have to see and/or talk to her sometime. _' Maybe she won't be that mad.'_ Thought Robin taking a seat on his bed_. ' Yeah right! Of course she is going to be mad,'_ argued Robin with himself.

" Oh my god I'm arguing with myself." Mumbled robin.

At the girls apartment 

Now it was 6:30 am and they were just waking up. Raven got out of bed and hobbled over to her crutches. She got changed, which was not easy on crutches. She walked out of her room wearing once again black cargo pants but this time she was wearing a navy blue hoodie because it was cool outside. She walked into the kitchen to see Kori in her usual cheery mood and Terra sitting on the couch looking half dead and shoving a piece of toast in her mouth.

" Hello friend raven!" said Kori. " I am glad to see you come out of your room. Are you feeling better?"

" Yeah a little.' Replied Raven walking into the kitchen and putting her kettle on the stove.

" Would you like some breakfast?" asked Kori.

" No I think I'll just have some herbal tea." After a few minutes Raven took her tea and sat down on the couch with Terra. Terra was a little more awake now. She turned to Raven and whispered,

" Never eat ANY of Kori's food. It's not safe. We're even debating on if it is human." Raven smiled and nodded her head. Kori had never really struck her as a cooking person anyway. Suddenly a knock came on the door.

" Who is it?" yelled Terra. Next came Vic's familiar voice.

" Who do you think? Come on we're gonna be late!"

" Be right there friends.' Said Kori as they all grabbed their backpacks and headed for the car. On their was out Terra grabbed Vic by his shirt.

" One problem genius!" spat Terra. " With Robin's bike wrecked he is in the car with Raven. We are going to be stuck in the middle of a war zone!"

' I doubt that." Said Vic calmly. " I Raven does anything to Robin it will be in a yelling fit of rage sometime when they are alone. She wouldn't want anyone else there. Especially since we don't know what happened. She'll probably ignore him and he will sense it and shut his mouth. The worst that's gonna happen is Raven sending Robin a few death glares." With that Vic followed the others to the car. Terra shrugged in agreement and followed.

In the car 

Raven sat in the front seat next to Vic who was driving. She was staring out the window like she was oblivious to the rest of the world. Kori, Robin, Terra, and Garfield sat in the back seat. Terra and Garfield were in the middle whispering. Robin just stared at Raven, looking at her cuts, bruises, and the thing that made him fell worst was the pair of crutches lying across her lap. He stared down at his own cast that still aced from time to time. He wished that he could take all of her pain away. After all it was his fault. His train of thought went on like this until they pulled into the school parking lot.

As everyone filed out of the car Robin walked over to raven to see if she needed any help but she was already heading for the building.

" Raven!" called Robin. He desperately wanted to talk to her to see if he could try to make everything right. But Raven just ignored him and walked through the door. Robin sighed.

After all of their morning classes it was finally lunch. Raven walked to her locker with the assistance of Kori and Terra to help her carry books and open doors. Once they reached her locker Raven said,

"Thanks guys. You can go to lunch I'll meet you there."

" Are you sure you won't need any assistance friend Raven?" asked Kori.

" No I'm good."

" Alright see you there." Said Terra as her and Kori walked down the hall and toward the cafeteria. As Raven was putting her books in her locker she heard some footsteps approach and then stop behind her. " What the hell?' thought Raven. ' I thought everyone went to lunch.'

" Hi Raven." Said a familiar voice. A voice Raven would have known anywhere. She whipped around to be face to face with no other than Robin.

" What do you want Robin?" hissed Raven.

" I uhh….I mean… I just…" stuttered Robin. Raven just glared at him. " I wanted to apologize. The accident was all my fault. And your hurt because of my stupidity. I just don't know what to say. I'm so so so sorry." Said robin looking at the ground. Raven just started at him but finally said,

" I'm glad we agree that this was all your fault. Nice talking to you." Said Raven. Then she shut her locker and walked down the hall on her crutches. Robin just started after her astonished that she didn't forgive him. He knew he messed up big time but there wasn't anything he could do but apologize. He shook his head and walked toward the cafeteria. He saw he friends sitting at a table in the right corner. He walked over and sat next to Vic. Everyone looked at him.

" What is wrong friend Robin? You are looking down." Said Kori.

" Yeah man. What's goin' on?" asked Vic.

" Nothing…" lied Robin. Of couse everyone knew it wasn't nothing and would have said something if Terra hadn't of said,

" Wait. Where's Raven? She was going to meet us here after we dropped her off at her locker." Robin perked up at the sound of her name.

" I saw her on my way here. She was walking outside." Said Robin assuming that's were Raven was going. After all that's where he first really talked to her. Outside in the tree. With her leg she couldn't climb the tree but he was sure she's around there.

" I'll go look for her." Said Terra.

" No let me." Said Robin getting up and walking outside before anyone could object. He had found Raven back at her locker but disided not to say anything this time. He would talk to her after school. So he went back to the cafeteria to inform everyone that she was back in the building before the bell rang and they all headed back to their own classes.

After school:

The group walked out of the building. As they headed for the car Raven stopped.

" I'll see you guys at home I'm gonna walk back." Said Raven.

" But friend raven what about your foot?" asked Kori obviously concerned.

" I'll be fine Kori."

" Alight if your sure." Said Vic. Then they got in the car and walked away. As the did it hit Raven that Robin wasn't in the car. Which meant he was at school and might be pestering her all the way home. _' Well then I'll just have to leave before he finds me.' _Thought Raven heading down the sidewalk. _' What was that?'_ thought Raven hearing a noise behind her. She turned around to see Robin.

" Don't you ever leave?" hissed Raven.

" I'm not going anywhere until I can get you to talk to me." Said robin now walking beside her.

" I'm talking to you. See? Great now leave me alone!"

" No way!" said robin. " I mean until I can get you to be my friend again. I bsaid I was sorry, I feel horrible about it, I don't know what to do! Help me out here!"

" You can leave me alone Robin! We have agreed that this was your fault. You put us both at risk for your own childish games. " said Raven. But as their argument continued they did not realize that they were heading into the worse part of their town . They didn't even realized where they were till they spotted a gang sitting outside some shop. Robin looked around.

" Wait. Where are we?'

" I don't know bird boy1 we must have been too busy arguing to realize where we were going." replied Raven looking around. Robin nodded in agreement. " Well we don't know these people so I think we should avoid passing that gang."

" You're probably right. Here there's an alley right here that leads out to another street, hopefully with less people where we could figure out where we are." So they turned into the alley. It was surprisingly dark. The towing buildings blocked out the sun. It appeared to be almost 8 even though it was only 4:30. They alley was long and they could hear nothing but the sound of their footsteps against the hard concrete covered in broken glass and beer bottles. Suddenly Raven stopped.

" What's wrong?" asked Robin. Raven pointed to a black shadowy figure leaning against the wall by a dumpster not far a head. " Damit…' mumbled Robin.

" Come on." Said Raven. Reluctantly he followed. _' I have a very bad feeling about this…' _thought Robin. But little did he know about how right he was. As the approached the figure he reached into his pocked and pulled out a long object. Robin stopped and was about to warn Raven but before he could th efigure had leaped out of the shadow and grabbed raven. She let out a cry of pain as she was yanked to the side and her crutches fell to the ground. The object was a knife which he now held to her throat. Raven and Robin's face filled with horror.

" Let her go!" yelled Robin coming closer. But the figure backed up.

" Not so quick." He said. " Give me your money or the girl dies." Robin did not hesitate to through his wallet on the ground. The man looked at Robin. " Car keys?" he asked.

" I don't have a car." Said Robin. The man pressed on the knife on raven's neck and she let out yet another cry of pain. " Please don't hurt her!" begged Robin. He through his watch on the ground next to the wallet. " That's all I have!" The man reached into Raven's Pocket and grabbed out her wallet as well. He let go of her a through her toward the ground. Raven stumbled over her hurt leg but Robin caught her. Pulling her up and holding onto her so she did not fall again he watched as the guy grabbed his stuff and ran out of the alley. Raven was still shocked and just stood there gasping for air and holding onto robin to keep from falling down or possibly passing out. He helped her get her crutches and get over the shock. Then together they walked back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SOSO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry this took so long. i knew what i wanted to happen but I just couldn't get it on paper! Plus school ( stupid school...) I haven't had much time. I know I said this chapter would be long and i'm sorry it wasn't that long, but I really wanted to update! PLEASE review! The more reviews i have the more inspiration I have to write! So PLEASE review. I am hoping the next chapter will not take so long but I'm not garonteeing anything. PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!Until then.

-RavenEmpessOfAzarath


End file.
